


Big Himbo Energy Arouses

by CRACK_foryourSOUL



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRACK_foryourSOUL/pseuds/CRACK_foryourSOUL
Summary: Akira finds something amusing, Satan wants to know what.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Big Himbo Energy Arouses

Akira looked at Satan and smirked...  
"what is so funny Akira?"  
Akira smiled, pointing at Satan.

"boobies."

**Author's Note:**

> did you like-y?


End file.
